You Changed My Heart
by aliendroid
Summary: Gen does get a second chance but with an exception, he has to train another to work with the kekkaishi, Sen. Watch Sen and Gen fight for Yoshimori's affections. Who will Yoshimori choose in the end! Rated M for violence and later Lemony chapters. Guy/Guy
1. Chapter 1

_**You Changed My Heart**_

**This is written as a request from jameis and is dedicated to jameis. **

**Anime is Kekkaishi. **

**This is a YAOI so those who don't like guy/guy please leave now! Flames are not tolerated. **

**This is Rated M for graphic love scenes later and violence, so those who are under 18 don't get caught reading this. I don't take responsibility if you get caught! **

**This story although sticks to a similar plot as the anime is not the same. **

**Plot: Gen does get a second chance but with an exception, he has to train another to work with the kekkaishi, Sen. Watch Sen and Gen fight for Yoshimori's affections. Who will Yoshimori choose in the end? **

**I do NOT own Kekkaishi. **

Chapter 1: You can stay but…

"You can stay, but you have to train someone to work with the Kekkaishi and protect Karasumori. This is the one you will be training," Hiba-san directed the three's attention to a blonde boy standing behind him. "Sen Kagemiya will be stationed here and you will train him. This is your punishment, and if you transform again you will be removed, understood?"

Gen and Yoshimori looked at each other and said, "Understood!" Yoshimori hugged Gen while Gen blushed and tried to free himself.

"So you are Sen-chan, I am Tokine, and this is Yoshimori." Tokine introduced herself and Yoshimori.

"I know I was already briefed." Sen folded his arms over his chest and stared at the kekkaishi and ayakashi-majiri. "I am Sen Kagemiya and I am an ayakashi-majiri like him." Sen pointed to Gen and then walked off.

"Hey wait!" Yoshimori ran to get in front of the new comer. "You know you kind of resemble a girl, ouch!" Sen poked a hole in Yoshimori's forehead. "I'm bleeding hey I'm bleeding!"

Gen grabbed Sen's arm, "Don't hurt him! Our job is to help the kekkaishi not injure them."

Sen pulled his arm away, "Whatever." He jumped into the trees and leaned against the trunk. The rest of the night continued peacefully and they all returned to their homes. Sen went with Gen as he was to live him with during his stay.

The next morning Sen arrived at school along with Gen and tried to integrate with his class. When he saw Yoshimori walk up a flight of stairs he decided to follow him. He followed him all the way to the roof and watched as Yoshimori climbed a latter and heard him say, "Hi, Gen. Sen is following me. Ketsu!" a barrier erected around the young kekkaishi.

Gen leaned over the side and saw Sen standing there. Glaring down at him he waved his hand and shooed him away. '_This is my time with Yoshimori, why is he here_?' Gen thought.

Sen huffed and walked back into the school building unsure of why he was so angry that Gen was keeping the kekkaishi all to himself.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

**I know it is short for an introduction chapter but the next chapters will be longer I promise! Please review, the more review I get the faster I put up chapters!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rated M for the destruction of creatures via blowing them up and slicing them to bits! So violence. **

**I don't own Kekkaishi**

Chapter 2: Feelings Stir

"Ahhhhhn" Sen stretched as he sat on a tree branch. "Hey Gen, why are we here? I mean the Kekkaishi aren't even here yet."

Gen looked over from his perch, "Yoshimori, and Tokine-san will come when they sense an ayakashi."

"Yo! Shishio, down here!" Yoshimori called from the ground, "I arrived early I think. Have you seen Tokine?"

Gen smiled to himself, '_He never changes,_' and jumped down from the tree. "No I haven't but she will probably arrive soon." Turning around he called, "Get down her Sen."

Sen pursed his lips together but jumped down from the tree. Yoshimori looked at him, smiled, and waved, "Hey there Kagemiya, how are tonight?"

Sen blushed at Yoshimori's question, turned around and doesn't answer. Both Gen and Yoshimori stared at the blonde newcomer but gave up trying to make him speak. "Yo Yoshimori, Gen-kun, Sen-chan you're all here already." Tokine approached the group. As she reached them something broke past the barrier.

"Yoshimori," said Madarao.

"Yeah I know," Yoshimori and Gen took off in the direction of the ayakashi.

"Wait Yoshimori!" called Tokine, "Geeze, oh well lets go Sen-chan."

Sen looked at Tokine as she started to follow the two boys, '_What is wrong with these people?_' Shaking his head Sen followed behind Tokine.

"Ketsu, ketsu, ketsu, ketsu, ketsu, ketsu…."

"Yoshimori you're wasting your energy again!" screamed Tokine.

"Ketsu!" Gen jumped off of Yoshimori's kekkai and slashed through the ayakashi. "Hoi, Jyouso, Ketsu, Metsu, Tenketsu!" Sen watched as Gen and Yoshimori worked in perfect synch with one another. While he was lost in thought an ayakashi came up from behind him. Sen turned around and saw everything like it was in slow motion. Yoshimori erected a barrier around him, Gen slashed through the ayakashi, and Tokine, "Hoi, Jyuoso, Ketsu, Metsu, Tenketsu."

Yoshimori ran up to Sen, "Hey Kagemiya are you alright? You didn't get hurt did you?" The worry in Yoshimori's voice caused en to blush heavily.

"I-I-I'm fine! I didn't need your help." Sen got up and brushed himself off.

"All right," Yoshimori looked confused at Sen's bravado but allowed him to have his space. "Hey Shishio great work man," Yoshimori went up to his friend.

"Yeah you too," Gen blushed slightly at Yoshimori's attention and praise but was honestly very happy.

The night passed with little event, all the while Sen watched as Yoshimori did reckless but amazing things, got scolded by Tokine, and Gen and him worked like they share thoughts. With each hour that passed Sen can feel himself become more and more drawn to the Sumimura heir.

xXx School xXx

Last night Sen came to a realization, he likes Yoshimori. He also realized that Gen does too. Gearing himself up for the biggest battle of his life Sen followed Yoshimori to the roof. "Ketsu!" a barrier is erected around the kekkaishi. Sen climbed the latter and didn't find Gen there for once. Deciding to take a leap he got onto the roof and walked over to the kekkai.

Taking a deep breath Sen said, "I like you Yoshimori!" Yoshimori doesn't answer and when Sen opened his eyes, which he had shut, he saw the kekkaishi snoring happily.

"Hahahaha," Gen's laughter is heard from the other side of the water tower. He walked around and placed himself between Sen and Yoshimori's kekkai. "Yoshimori doesn't get enough sleep at night, so he sleeps during school. If you want to talk to him wait until later." Gen's lips curled up, "That is if you can get a minute alone with him."

Gen pushed Sen off the landing and onto the roof. "What's the big idea?"

Gen jumped down and with his hands in his pockets stared into Sen's eyes, "Listen Kagemiya you just got here so I am going to be lenient, but come between me and Yoshimori and I will take you out." Gen jumped back onto the roof and lays down in his usual spot.

Sen stood in the spot he had fallen, face plastered white from fear. He has feelings for Yoshimori, but if he acts on them he has to fight Gen. Not sure what to do Sen walked down the stairs and headed to class.

xXx Night Time xXx

Sen was getting a chance to prove himself to the kekkaishi but Gen was still partnering with Yoshimori. "Sen-chan, we need to corner him before the others," called Tokine.

"Right," pulling his mind from depressing thoughts Sen continued with helping Tokine.

"Ketsu! Metsu!" The ayakashi was caught then exploded. "Thanks Sen-chan you were a big help." Tokine smiled down at him, but he couldn't help but feel a bit of animosity towards her. He realized during school and the past couple nights that Yoshimori has deep feelings for this girl, which is probably why Gen hasn't made a move yet.

"You're welcome," Sen got up and jumped into the trees, his back facing Tokine. He watched as Yoshimori and Gen took out their prey for the night. Deciding to do something about it Sen jumped down and grabbed Gen's arm. "We need to talk," Sen dragged Gen away and into a corner. "I have an idea, let's both pursue Yoshimori and see who he picks, okay?"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Will Gen accept Sen's challenge? Review please! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay next chapter, this chapter will have kissing in it so those who are squeamish about two guys locking lips please look the other way. For those of you who are like me and find this idea totally fun I beg you continue reading! **

**Rated T, no blowing or slicing ayakashi up in this chapter. Just romance. **

**I do not own Kekkaishi, but I LOVE GEN! **

Chapter 3: Challenge & Heartbreak

"We need to talk," Sen dragged Gen away and into a corner. "I have an idea, let's both pursue Yoshimori and see who he picks, okay?"

Gen looked at the blonde before him his mouth agape. Holding up his hands he said, "Wait, wait, wait I know I said this morning that if you come between me and Yoshimori I will take you out, but what does that have to do with the two of use pursuing Yoshimori…HUH NO WAY you think I love Yoshimori!"

Sen stared at his sempai shocked at his reaction, "I thought you did, don't you? Isn't that the reason you are so protective and clinging with him?"

Gen blushed an insanely deep red, "Um look not that it is any of your business whom I love, but even if it was Yoshimori what makes you think you could beat me?"

Sen glared at Gen then heard, "Hey you two we're leaving come on!" Yoshimori was calling them from across the school grounds standing next to Tokine.

"Fine, but I am still challenging you!" Sen took off towards them intentionally tripping when he reached them, "Wahhhh,"

"Ah Kagemiya!" Yoshimori rushed forward and caught the falling blonde. "Are you all right? Don't push yourself."

Tokine hit Yoshimori over the head, "You should take your own advice! Come on Gen-kun, Sen-chan let's go home." The four teens left the school yard and headed home.

Watching them leave Hiba-san looked down from the school roof his gaze fixed on one member of the group. His eyes narrowed at what he had heard, '_Um look not that it is any of your business whom I love, but even if it was Yoshimori what makes you think you could beat me?_' "I won't let that happen Gen," Hiba-san jumped down and continued to follow his two Kohei, his eyes seeing only Gen.

xXx School xXx

Sen was playing soccer with his class on the field laughing and enjoying being in a normal school. Yoshimori watched the scene from on top of the school's roof. "Why don't you talk to him?" Yoshimori turned around and saw Gen standing behind him hands in his pockets.

"Hey Shishio," Yoshimori greeted his best friend. "It isn't all that easy. I can't just walk up to him and say, hey I like you, I think your cute, funny, and I would like to go out with you. You know most guys don't take those kinds of advances from other guys nicely." Yoshimori took a deep breath, sighed, and continued to stare longingly down at the blonde boy who has captivated him since the moment he arrived in his life.

"True," said Gen, "Then how about we give him a reason to make the first move." The last part was said really quietly and Yoshimori didn't quite make it out.

"What did you sa-" Gen's lips pressed against Yoshimori's, his arms bracing him against the fence.

Sen looked up and saw Gen kissing Yoshimori, and Yoshimori not fighting back. Tears formed in his eyes and he ran off of the field.

Gen saw Sen run and broke the kiss. "That should do it."

"What the hell was that for Shishio?" Yoshimori screamed at Gen as his face turned tomato red. "And what should do it?" Yoshimori turned around in time to see Sen run around the corner of the building. "Sen, is he crying. You," Yoshimori wheeled around fist clenched, but he can't hit Gen, not his best friend.

"I won't lie to you Yoshimori, I do like you. You are very special to me, but not in the way you feel about Sen or in the way Sen feels about you. I just wanted to make sure you know the difference." With that Gen turned around and walked to the door and down the stairs. He continued to walk until he is behind the school with no one around. Leaning with his back against the building he allowed his tears to fall. He had known for a long time now that Yoshimori loves Sen, but it still didn't make the sting any less painful.

"You are a liar Gen Shishio," Hiba-san said walking up next to Gen. "You do in fact care for him the same way Sen does."

"Hiba-san," Gen said as the older ayakashi-majiri walked up to him. "What are you doing here?"

Hiba-san smiled a rare sight especially for Gen to see. "I am here to cheer you up of course." Hiba-san closed the distance between their bodies, pressed Gen closer to the building, placed a hand to each side of Gen's head on the building, and leaned down. Their lips brushed than Hiba-san deepened the kiss. He licked Gen's bottom lip asking for entrance.

Gen's mind was too confused by this change in the man he thought hated him. As he opened his mouth to say something Hiba-san took the advance and slipped his tongue passed Gen's lips. He licked and coxed Gen's tongue out until their tongues were playing and twirling in each other's mouths. Gen's hands reached out and fisted in Hiba-san's jacket as Hiba-san pressed his body fully against the younger boys.

When the kiss was finally broken Gen stared up at the taller ayakashi-majiri with lidded and unfocused eyes, "Remember this Gen, there is a fine line between love and hate. Forget about your feelings for Yoshimori, remain just friends, and come to my arms. You will never be alone I promise." Before Gen could answer Hiba-san recaptured him in another heart searing kiss. With each lick of his tongue Hiba-san was slowly driving all thoughts of Gen being rejected by Yoshimori from his mind, and replacing them with thoughts of what they could have.

The bell rang and Hiba-san broke the kiss. He kissed Gen's forehead and left the school grounds but before leaving he said, "Think about what I have said Gen."

Gen walked back to his class in a complete daze. He kissed and gave up on Yoshimori and then had the person he thought hated him confess to him and tell him to come to his arms. Even though he should be feeling sad about Yoshimori, Gen's heart couldn't help but feel delighted at knowing Hiba-san loves him.

As they left school Gen watched as Yoshimori chased after Sen. "Kagemiya please I need to talk with you!"

"Leave me alone you jerk!" said Sen. Once they were out of sight of the school Sen jumped onto the buildings and started to run. He masked his presence so Yoshimori couldn't follow him. "That jerk he already as Gen, why does he still want to bother me." New tears formed in Sen's eyes as he rushed back to his and Gen's apartment.

"Kagemiya!" Yoshimori watched as Sen ran away from him. "Gen what do I do! Gen what's wrong you look kind of funny?"

Gen put a hand to his face to cover the blush he knew was present. He had just been thinking about Hiba-san and that amazing make out session behind the school. "Um, it's nothing."

When he spotted Hiba-san on a rooftop he said goodbye to Yoshimori and ran toward him. "What is going on around HERE?" Yoshimori was left standing in the middle of the street completely confused.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Gen has given Yoshimori up, but will he accept Hiba-san? And what is Yoshimori going to do about Sen's misunderstanding? Next chapter back to the anime's plot sort of. Reviews are more than welcome I love reviews. For those who review I will give you special mentioning in the next chapter! Flames not tolerated if you flame I will use the yard hose on you! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we go…**

**Rated M, slight LEMON! Hiba/Gen pairing. **

**Plot: Sen thinks Yoshimori has picked Gen. Gen's heart is now leading him towards Hiba-san. **

**I do not own Kekkaishi. **

Chapter 4: Change of Heart

Gen ran toward Hiba-san, who was standing atop a roof. Hiba-san watched as his Gen ran up to him. Smiling he jumped down from the roof and met Gen on the street. As Gen reached him Hiba-san reached out and embraced the smaller ayakashi-majiri. "You made your choice I see," Hiba-san whispered in Gen's ear. Gen returned the embrace and with his head on Hiba-san's chest nodded yes. "Good," Hiba-san said breaking the embrace, he took Gen's hand and lead him off toward his apartment.

They arrived at Hiba-san's apartment in a short time. Opening the door Hiba-san motioned for Gen to enter. Walking into the small apartment Gen saw it was much like his, small and sparsely decorated. The only thing in the room that actually could be considered decoration was a picture of Gen in his school uniform asleep on the roof. Gen blushed now knowing Hiba-san has been watching him the entire time.

xXx Yoshimori xXx

Yoshimori got home, his spirit heavy with confusion. '_I thought Hiba-san and Shishio didn't get along. Why would they leave together? And what is up with that hug?_' Walking to his room Yoshimori's thoughts drifted off in a different direction, one that caused him to become further depressed, '_Kagemiya saw Gen kiss me. He saw me not fight it!'_ "Aw he must hate now!" Yoshimori sat at his desk his head in his hands pondering how to fix his present situation.

xXx Sen xXx

On his way to Gen's and his apartment he had seen Gen and Hiba-san walking hand in hand. Gen looked flushed, embarrassed, but rather happy. Sen didn't understand, he could have sworn he saw Gen and Yoshimori kissing. '_So, why is Gen holding hands with Hiba-san? Don't they dislike each other?_' Sen watched as they turned the corner and headed off in a completely different direction than Sen and Gen's place. Confused and a little upset that Gen was cheating on Yoshimori Sen headed to his apartment and thought of how to confront Gen and Yoshimori about this situation.

xXx Hiba-san's Apartment xXx

Gen was sitting across from Hiba-san sipping tea. After twenty minutes of talking they had fallen into silence. Gen was trying to hide his blush and discomfort at having Hiba-san star at him so intently. Hiba-san was finding Gen's reactions incredibly cute. Deciding to do something to make Gen blush more Hiba-san got up from his seat and moved over to sit next to Gen.

Gen watched as Hiba-san sat next to him, "Hiba-san?" Gen asked.

Hiba-san just smiled and closed the distances between them. The older ayakashi-majiri's lips pressed softly against the younger's. Gen felt his body respond to the gentle action. Hiba-san's hand moved up and cupped Gen's cheek. Deepening the kiss Hiba-san's tongue flicked out and licked Gen's bottom lip asking for entrance. Gen obliged and opened his mouth. Gen's tongue met Hiba-san's. Their tongues battled for dominance with Hiba-san's winning.

Gen's breathing had become quick, his face a cute strawberry red, but it is the growing discomfort south Hiba-san was interested in. Hiba-san's other hand traveled between Gen's legs and pressed against his forming erection. "What do we have here?" Hiba-san said. Gen's strawberry blush turned deep apple red. "Let's take care of that," Hiba-san pushed Gen down, unzipped his pants, and started to slowly rub up and down the younger boy's member.

Gen moaned and wrapped his arms around Hiba-san's shoulders urging him to continue. Hiba-san smiled at this reaction and fully wrapped his hand around Gen. As he started to pump the younger boy Gen's hips moved with the motion on their own accord. Hiba-san leaned his head down and recaptured Gen's parted lips. Again their tongues battled but this time it is demanding and urgent. Hiba-san felt Gen tighten then release, he released in Hiba-san's hand. "Feel better?" Hiba-san asked looking down at Gen.

Gen's blush deepened further. He nodded his head yes. Hiba-san got up, got a paper towel, and cleaned Gen up. An hour later Hiba-san was kissing Gen goodbye as the teen was leaving to head home.

xXx Gen and Sen's Apartment xXx

Sen was sitting at the table glaring at Gen. "So what the hell was that kiss about? How could you cheat on Yoshimori? I thought you hated Hiba-san?" Sen's questions came in quick procession of each other leaving Gen no room to speak.

Getting tired of the constant questions Gen reached out and covered Sen's mouth. "Will you shut up?" When Sen doesn't make a motion to start talking again Gen continued, "I kissed Yoshimori as a form a parting. I don't have those feelings for him, at least not anymore. As for me cheating on Yoshimori I was never going out with him so how could I cheat on him?" Gen tood a deep breath, "and about Hiba-san," Gen blushed slightly at the memory of what happened in Hiba-san's apartment earlier, "we don't hate each other. The one I am seeing is Hiba-san."

Sen looked at the light pink blush playing across Gen's cheeks. "So how does Yoshimori feel about you?"

Gen's eyes locked onto Sen's, "As for how Yoshimori feels that is for him to say." Gen got up and headed toward the kitchen. "We need to eat before it gets dark."

xXx Karasumori xXx

Gen and Sen arrived at Karasumori first. Yoshimori and Tokine arrived together. Yoshimori walked up to Sen, "Um…Kagemiya I need to talk to you." Sen looked at Yoshimori, before he can answer a black cloud ascended over the school.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Next chapter: "Kokuboro Attacks!" Reviews make chapters go up faster! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Starting note: Gen has no evil bug egg whispering in his ear in this story. **

**Rated M for violence and kidnapping.**

**I do not own Kekkaishi**

Chapter 5: Kokuboro Attacks

"Um…Kagemiya I need to talk to you." Sen looked at Yoshimori, before he could answer a black cloud ascended over the school. Hundreds of ayakashi poured out of the cloud heading toward the school. "What the hell?" Yoshimori said looking at the cloud.

"Yoshimori," Tokine said.

"Right, let's go Gen." Yoshimori and Gen ran to meet the oncoming ayakashi. "Hoi, Josou, Ketsu, ketsu, ketsu, ketsu, ketsu." As Yoshimori created kekkai Gen used them as footholds and leapt into the air slicing through the invading spirits. "Ketsu, ketsu, ketsu," Yoshimori captured several ayakashi in his kekkai's, along with the shredded ones from Gen, "Metsu!" The bodies of the captured and sliced ayakashi were blown up.

"Let's go Sen-chan," Tokine said. "Ketsu, ketsu, ketsu, Metsu!" ayakashi were caught and destroyed within Tokine's kekkai with perfect precision and accuracy. Sen was able to coordinate his attacks with Tokine's precision and slice through several ayakashi allowing her to surround the pieces and destroy them.

Yoshimori's attention was on helping Gen and destroying the invading ayakashi, but every now and then he looked back to check on Tokine but mainly to make sure Sen was okay. "Yoshimori!" Gen yelled, running out of kekkai footholds.

"Right, Ketsu, ketsu, ketsu, ketsu," breaking from his distraction of worry for Sen Yoshimori concentrated on fighting. '_Kagemiya is with Tokine, he will be fine_.' "Metsu," several kekkai exploded, destroying the latest catch.

The leaders of Kokuboro watched from the top of the cloud. Byaku gave the signal for Gagin to enter the fight.

Yoshimori, Gen, Tokine, and Sen watched as a large man descended in a ball of fire into the middle of the battle. The man stood over two meters tall, grey spiky hair, and was wearing very old fashioned armor. The man started to boast, "What is this all there is? This won't even keep me amused. Oh well, let's get things started!" Gagin collected energy in his hands and threw two fireballs at the two groups.

"Ketsu!" Yoshimori was able to erect a kekkai around him and Gen. Tokine was unable to stop the fireball so her and Sen dodge. "Kagemiya, Tokine!" Yoshimori looked on worriedly.

"We're fine Yoshimori," was Tokine's answer.

Gagin saw that the four youths were able to survive his attacks, "This should be interesting." He gathered more energy and threw larger more powerful flames at the two groups. The fireballs came in quick secession of each other, to the point all Yoshimori can do was block.

Gen broke out of Yoshimori's kekkai and charged the tall man, his speed allowing him to read the ayakashi's moves and land a hit. Sen remains in the back with Tokine. As Gen's claws ripped through the armor of the large man/ayakashi Gagin became angry and shed his outer human skin. Now standing in his place was a large centaur like creature with six arms. Gagin gathered energy in all his hands and threw it widely at the teenagers.

While Gen was attacking the ayakashi Yoshimori was able to regroup with Sen and Tokine, now Gen rejoined them. "We need to come up with a plan," said Tokine.

"The only way to match his speed is if I go into my original form," said Gen.

"No you can't. It is against the rules," said Sen.

"We don't have a choice," said Gen. "Yoshimori I am going to need back up."

Yoshimori smiled at Gen, "Count on us."

Gen nodded, walked out of the kekkai around them, and started to transform. "Sorry Hiba-san," Gen said before completely entering into his other form. Sen stared wide eyed at the sight before him.

"Looking good Shishio," said Yoshimori. Gen smiled and leapt into the air. "ketsu, ketsu, ketsu," Tokine formed the kekkai's as Yoshimori positioned himself.

Gen's speed picked up with each pass and he push off from the kekkai. His attacks started to land more and more. Gagin's arms were severed repeatedly then regenerated. As Gagin was about to attack the Kekkaishi on the ground "Ketsu," Yoshimori erected a kekkai around him. Gen went in for the final blow when Kaguro pierced him with his blades. "Metsu!" Gagin is blown up, and Yoshimori looked over to Gen and saw Kaguro slice his blades outwards from where he pierced the ayakashi-majiri. "SHISHIO!" Yoshimori screamed as Gen falls.

"Gen-kun! Ketsu," Tokine formed an elastic kekkai to catch Gen's falling form.

"I guess I wasn't fast enough," said Gen. Tears pour down Yoshimori's eyes.

"Shishio, come on you have to fight this. You will live," Yoshimori urged his friend to continue living. Just then Hiba-san and Yoshimori's grandfather arrived.

Hiba-san looked at the scene before him and felt his heart constrict in his rib cage. "Gen, you transformed again didn't you?" Hiba-san asked kneeling down beside Gen.

"Sorry Hiba-san," Gen said, "but I guess we won't be able to be together after all." Gen closed his eyes and accepted death.

Hiba-san snarled, "Don't you dare fucking think about leaving!" He leaned down and kissed Gen feverishly. "You are not allowed to leave Gen! I love you, fight this for god's sake." Gen reopened his eyes, "Yes that's right, fight this. You are going to live then I am going to show you the meaning of being loved."

Gen smiled and the feeling of Karasumori's power was felt as Gen's wounds closed. "Shishio!" called Yoshimori.

"Gen-kun!," said Tokine.

"Baka," said Sen with tears threatening to spill. He had watched as Hiba-san kissed Gen in front of Yoshimori and how Yoshimori didn't react to it at all. "You really are…" Sen's words were cut off as nine tails started to pierce the black cloud descending upon the school.

"Leave this to me," said Yoshimori's grandfather. He erected a large kekkai preventing the tails from touching them. Then a surge of power was felt from Karasumori and it pushed the tails back.

"Wow," said Sen. Then a figure appears behind Sen. Kaguro grabbed the blonde ayakashi-majiri and jumped up into the cloud with him.

"Kagemiya!" Yoshimori chased after him, "ketsu, ketsu, ketsu." Yoshimori's speed wasn't quick enough and he soon lost sight of Kaguro and Sen. "KAGEMIYAAAA!" the scream is wrenched from Yoshimor's very soul at the knowledge his precious Sen was just taken right in front of him.

Masamori and his troop arrived, "You're too late," said Yoshimori his eyes dead, and voice flat.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**A bit different than the anime but hey, this is an alternate story line. Gen is alive, I couldn't bear to kill him I just couldn't do it! Sen is captured, what will Yoshimori do to get his beloved Sen back? Review please! I hope you like it so far jameis. Next chapter: "The rescue!"**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here it is the final! **

**I do not own Kekkaishi. **

**This is rated M+ for sex, violence, sex, and tortured soul. **

Chapter 6: Rescue

xXx Hiba-san's Apartment xXx

Hiba-san watched as Gen slept his face distorted from nightmares. Three nights ago in front of them Sen was taken by the enemy. Yoshimori's anguish at loosing Sen was now reflected in everything he did, and now it was starting to affect Gen. Hiba-san lays back down and wraps Gen up in his arms trying to block the nightmares rushing through his precious Gen's subconscious. As his arms wrapped around Gen the smaller teen turned and nuzzled into Hiba-san's chest, "Hiba-san," Gen breathed out.

Hiba-san felt his heart constrict at the soft and innocent tone of Gen's voice. Unable to resist any further Hiba-san lifts Gen's chin up and kissed the sleeping boy. Gen's eyes snapped open, slightly startled by the new sensation but he returned the kiss once his mind caught up. One of Hiba-san's hands traveled to the back of Gen's head and running his hand through the surprisingly soft brown locks Hiba-san deepened the kiss. Gen's arms wrapped around Hiba-san's back and embraced him. Their bodies started to move on their own accord, grinding against each other as pressure started to build.

Breaking the kiss Hiba-san looked into Gen's half lidded passion misted eyes. "I love you Gen," Hiba-san said. Since he talked Gen into living that night he hasn't stopped repeating it. He even went so far as to tell Masamori that Gen was now going to be living with him.

Gen looked into Hiba-san's eyes and smiled, "I love you to Hiba-san." Hiba-san moved on top of Gen and returned to kissing his new young lover. As the kiss heated up their bodies started to grind together again. Reaching down between them Hiba-san enclosed both their erections in his hand. He started to slowly pump in time with his exploration of Gen's mouth. Gen fisted his hands in Hiba-san's hair holding on for dear life as both he and Hiba-san came together. Hiba-san smiled down at Gen then coating his fingers in their combined juices he moved them down to Gen's entrance.

"This may be uncomfortable at first," Hiba-san said. Gen doesn't respond by talking instead he pulled Hiba-san's mouth back down onto his. Hiba-san smiled into the kiss and as his tongue re-entered Gen's mouth a finger entered his body. Gen made a slight noise but didn't move away or break the kiss. Gen wanted this just as much as Hiba-san. Hiba-san added another finger causing Gen to squeak, which caused Hiba-san to laugh into the kiss. Gen's seemingly ever present blush deepened. After a while Hiba-san added another finger this time causing Gen to move away a little, but Hiba-san held him still.

Hiba-san's fingers scissor and moved in and out, and when they pressed up against Gen's prostate he saw stars, "There! That felt…amazing." Moans and pants left Gen's mouth even as Hiba-san continued to kiss him. "Please now Hiba-san," Gen's legs already spread were wrapping around Hiba-san's waist urging him to go further.

Laughing slightly Hiba-san removed his fingers and using the pre-come on his own erection lubricated himself. "This is going to hurt Gen," before Gen could respond Hiba-san thrust all the way in, opting to get it over with quick.

"OOOW!" Gen closed his eyes and bit down on his bottom lip. Hiba-san leaned down and started to administer light kisses over Gen's eyes, nose, and mouth. Gen opened his mouth to allow the feather light butterfly kisses to be deepened. The kiss deepened and after a while Gen started to experimentally move his hips. Hiba-san took the hint and pulling out nearly to the tip pushed back in this time slower and hitting Gen's sweet spot. "Wah, there…do…ah..ag…ah…" Gen didn't have to ask Hiba-san continued to thrust and hit the same spot over and over.

Gen clung to Hiba-san his fingers digging into the older ayakashi-majiri's back. Hiba-san's thrust picked up pace and Gen's hips started to meet him thrust for thrust. Soon their bodies were moving in an ancient and timeless rhythm. Slowly they reached the edge of paradise and with one last thrust dove into a pool of exploding color. They floated down into serenity together clinging and gasping for breath. That night Hiba-san and Gen explored many ways to reach for the heavens without wings together.

xXx Yoshimori xXx

Sen was gone, he couldn't do anything to protect his most important person. Thoughts drifted through Yoshimori's mind of different scenarios and images. Of how he could have kept Sen with him, demanded he stay home, or anything Yoshimori's mind was plagued and his soul was heavy. Three nights, it has been three nights since Kaguro took Sen from him. Three nights of guilt and pain Yoshimori's aura has taken on a similar state as his feelings. Instead of strong and bright the feeling was now desolate and dark, like a glacier on a moonless night.

To keep his mind from Sen Yoshimori has drowned himself in training with one goal, to get stronger, faster so he can kill Kagura and take Sen back.

xXx Kokuboro's Second Invasion xXx

They returned but Yoshimori didn't care he was looking for one person and one person only, "Madarao tell me when you detect him."

Madarao looked at his master, but doesn't argue. He has felt Yoshimori's grieve and anguish over the past days. Meeting Sen's friends, admitting to his brother how he lost him, and worse of all facing the fact he was weaker than his enemy were all things Yoshimori was not use to, and now plagued him. Madarao picked up the scent of the human skin worn by Kaguro, "Yoshimori this way!" The Kekkaishi and the dog spirit took off in the direction of the scent. Tokine saw them leave and chased after them. Coming upon the creature it was reveled it wasn't Kaguro but another ayakashi sent to trap the Kekkaishi. Yoshimori gave himself up willingly if it meant going to Kokuboro and saving Sen.

xXx Kokuboro xXx

Yoshimori's aura darkened and over flowed with emotions blocked all attempts by the ayakashi to control him. Taking a different route they slowly tried and seep his powers from him, but before they are successful an old friend of Yoshimori's grandfather and father saved him. They made a deal, neither will touch the others prey. Free Yoshimori goes in search of Sen.

After intentionally getting captured and coming to Kokubourou to find Kaguro and rescue Sen, he was now searching for him. He had found Kaguro but small ray of light leaked through his quickly blackening soul, he needed to find Sen. "Ketsu!" the wall of the cell Sen was being held in broke open. "Kagemiya!" Yoshimori called for the blonde.

"Mmhmm" Sen tied up on the groud with Shion's webs struggled to free himself when the wall collapsed in.

"Sen, are you all right?" Yoshimori ran up to the blonde who had become so important to him in such a short period of time. Using Kekkai to untie Sen Yoshimori tired to work out why it was so important to rescue Sen before killing Kaguro. When Sen started to complain he found the answer.

Wrapping his arms around the smaller feminine boy Yoshimori held Sen close. To confused to struggle Sen remained completely still. "I wasn't able to convince Gen to live Hiba-san did, I can't protect Tokine, and yet you are what is filling my thoughts right now. You change my heart." Pulling away Yoshimori said, "I love you Sen."

Sen's eyes went wide as Yoshimori leaned down separating the distance between them and kissed him. Sen couldn't struggle against this, he wanted it, needed it too much. Sen wrapped his arms around Yoshimori and returned the kiss. Breaking apart they stared into each others' eyes. Then they felt the castle shake and breaking from the pink haze Yoshimori got up and motioning Sen to follow him left the dungeon.

They come to a corridor where hundreds of bug ayakashi were running towards them, causing Sen to freak. "Ketsu," Yoshimori erected a barrier to protect him and Sen. When a rather large bug ayakashi looked through the barrier Sen wraped his arms around Yoshimori, completely grossed out. Yoshimori couldn't help but feel a surge of bliss over come him at the feel of Sen hugging him.

"Ketsu," Yoshimori broke through the ceiling to get Sen away from the bugs, and they continued to search for Kaguro. When Sen tells Yoshimori he can help locate Kaguro he fell further in love with the blonde. But Yoshimori remembered that Kaguro was wearing a human skin and as such Sen wouldn't be able to track him. For Sen's protection Yoshimori left Sen and went in search of Kaguro alone.

Yoshimori found Kaguro and their battle began. During the fight Kaguro encouraged Yoshimori to allow his heart to blacken and come to their side. Yoshimori struggled with his feelings and Kaguro took the advantage. Slicing at him with his swords Kaguro sent Yoshimori flying into a building. As the building collapsed a kekkai formed around Yoshimori, he looked over and saw Sen and Tokine staring down at him. "BAKA, why did you come here alone!" Tokine yelled.

Yoshimori got up, and ignoring Tokine's rant said, "Kagemiya, get her out of here." Sen looked wide eyed as Yoshimori jumped back into the fight.

"Yoshimori!" Tokine tried to follow but Sen grabbed her arm and held on.

The fight between Yoshimori and Kaguro continued, until Yoshimori came to an answer, "I will never join YOU!" With the declaration memories of Sen's smiles, Gen's laugh, and Tokine flooded Yoshimori's mind. Looking up feeling a surge of new power he saw Kaguro coming towards him with a blade stronger than the rest. Than Sen leapt in front of him and holding several blade pieces together and attempted to stop the oncoming blade.

Yoshimori's heart stopped his mind went blank and soon a huge circle kekkai was erected. Inside the circle was Yoshimori, Sen, and Kaguro's disappearing body. "Yoshimori, wake up Yoshimori!" Sen screamed and shook the other teen begging him to awake. "Yoshimori, wake up Yoshimori." Outside the circle Masamori was trying to break through. The situation was desperate, the aura seeping out of Yoshimori was still dark and was slowly consuming him.

"Sen!" yelled Gen from on top of a giant black bug thing. "Tell him Sen, you have to tell him."

Sen looked up at Gen and got the message. Wrapping his arms around Yoshimori's silent form Sen whispered in Yoshimori's ear, "I love you. Please come back to me."

The ball disappeared and Sen and Yoshimori are caught as they fall. The dark aura surrounding Yoshimori's body vanished, and Yoshimori opened his eyes. "Kagemiya?" Yoshimori said.

Sen smiled and hugged the baka of a Kekkaishi.

xXx After the Battle xXx

The battle with Kokubourou is over and now Yoshimori has Sen in his arms. The others returned to the Sumimoura residence along with Masamori. Yoshimori and Sen returned to Sen and Gen's apartment because Gen was going to Hiba-san's.

Yoshimori leaned down pressed his lips lightly to Sen's. He marveled in the softness of Sen's pale pink lips has he ran his tongue across them asking for entrance. Sen resisted but only for a while. Opening his mouth Sen allowed the Kekkaishi in. Their tongues danced lazily as Yoshimori's hands went to work on removing Sen's clothes.

Breaking the kiss long enough to get Sen's shirt off Yoshimori went back to slowly and lovingly kissing his new lover. The one who changed his heart, made him stop feeling regret for not changing Gen's mind, the one who has started to occupy more of his thoughts then Tokine, his Sen. Yoshimori broke the kiss again and looked down at Sen's, now completely naked body, and couldn't help but sigh in appreciation.

Sen is perfect in Yoshimori's eyes lean but not to muscular, small, and curved. Yoshimori silently thinks to himself that he was right when he said Sen is like a girl. Leaning down he captured one of Sen's nipples in his mouth. Nibbling and swirling it between his teeth while teasing with his tongue Yoshimori enjoyed the reaction Sen gave as a response to the new sensation.

"Yoshimori, no please, I can't take ahh!" Sen's words were cut off by the feel of Yoshimori's hand lightly stroking his growing member.

"Shh Sen, please let me." Sen looked up and saw a pleading and loving look in Yoshimori's eyes. "I love you Sen, please let me."

Sen couldn't fight it; he reached up and pulls Yoshimori's head down capturing his lover in a kiss. "I love you too Yoshimori, though I don't know why." Yoshimori smiled and deepened the kiss. Their tongues battled in each others' mouths, while Yoshimori's hand started to speed up.

Sen's moans and pants are captured in Yoshimori's mouth. When Yoshimori pulled away from the kiss he placed three fingers on Sen's lips, "Suck." Sen obeyed and sucked on the fingers. Once they were well lubricated Yoshimori trailed them down Sen's now lithe and blushing body. "This may hurt, but bear with it," warned Yoshimori. He removed his hand from Sen's erection and replaces it with his mouth. Then he placed his finger at Sen's entrance and slowly pushed his way in.

Sen arched off of the futon nails digging into the material, "Yoshi, stop it feels weird."

"Hmmm" Yoshimori hummed around Sen's penis causing him to see stars. His body relaxed and Yoshimori adds another finger. Continuing to hum, his fingers moved in and out of the breathtaking figure before him. Adding a third finger Yoshimori found the spot that sent Sen over the edge.

"There! Do that again," Sen begged. Yoshimori smiled at his lover's want, and followed his plea. Again he struck at the sensitive bundle of nerves, and again, and again. When he felt Sen's body tighten he adds pressure to the suction of his mouth on Sen's now weeping erection and continued to hit Sen's prostate. Sen came in Yoshimori's mouth screaming his name "YOSHIMORI!"

Yoshimori swallowed everything. He slipped out of his own clothes which have remained on and running his hand along his own painful erection, he lubricated himself with his own pre-come. Lifting Sen's legs up and apart, Yoshimori positions himself at the smaller boy's entrance. "Here I go Sen." Yoshimori entered Sen in one quick motion causing the smaller boy to yelp in pain and discomfort.

"Yoshi it hurts," tears formed in Sen's eyes. Yoshimori leaned down and kissed Sen over each eye.

"I am sorry, it will fade." Yoshimori remained still until Sen had adjusted to him. When Sen started to move experimentally Yoshimori pulled nearly all the way out and then aiming for that spot he found earlier thrust back in. Sen gasped as stars erupted around him, the pleasure and love coursing through causing him to smile.

Sen reached up and grabbed hold of Yoshimori. They held each other as Yoshimori moved within the smaller Sen. Their movements and bodies melded together to the point where neither could tell where one started and the other ended. They climbed together and reaching the edge fell together screaming the others name.

Yoshimori collapsed on top of Sen but quickly rolled over. Pulling Sen into a tight embrace Yoshimori kissed the top of his head. "I love you Sen. Thank you for changing my heart." Yoshimori drifted off to sleep holding Sen close.

Sen remained awake for a while longer. Leaning up he placed a feather light kiss to Yoshimori's lips and said, "You are the one who changed my heart." Curling up in Yoshimori's strong arms Sen drifted off to sleep.

xXx Next day xXx

Sen and Yoshimori were awoken by Gen and Hiba-san entering the apartment. "Ketsu," a kekkai formed at the door preventing them from entering.

"Yoshimori!" Gen yelled outraged at being denied entrance to his own house.

"Wait until we are dressed," called Yoshimori. Gen blushed and Hiba-san laughs.

Two minutes later the kekkai came down and they join them. "According to your brother we are to remain here," said Hiba-san. "But I want Gen to move in with me, so Sen will be staying here alone." The look in Hiba-san's eyes spoke of future promises to Gen, and for Yoshimori and Sen as well.

End!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Dedicated to jameis, I finally wrote it! **

**This is the end, I hope you all enjoyed this little alternate version. Please review. **

**This was written as a request from jameis, if you like my work and have a request of your own please visit my profile for further information and send me a message. I LOVE REVIEWS SO PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Edited and Reloaded.**


End file.
